


Shattered

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dark, Dubious Consent, Ficlet, Legilimency, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Shattered

A hand clasped roughly over his mouth and Draco's eyes flew open. Severus's eyes were wild, his finger to his lips indicating Draco remain silent.

Draco nodded twice, heart hammering in his chest. He had hoped tonight Severus wouldn't have one of his more and more frequent _episodes_. But it looked like he was out of luck. 

Severus looked toward the door as if checking it was still closed, then flicked his wand. Draco's clothes melted from his body and within moments Severus had shoved two slick fingers into Draco's arse.

Hand still covering his mouth, Draco breathed hard through his nose as Severus fucked him roughly, his thick cock filling and stretching him. Over and over Severus slammed into him, grunting and groaning as he moved. After what seemed liked ages, when Draco thought he would split in two, he finally felt Severus pulse deep inside. 

Knowing what to do next, Draco reached for his own cock and practically willed himself to hardness, stroking up and down his length, rolling the foreskin up over the head. The sooner he came, the sooner Severus would leave.

"Yesss, Draco." Severus leaned down and took Draco's now stiff cock into his mouth. Severus pushed two fingers back into Draco's arse as he sucked him, finding his prostate and _rubbing_. He nearly bit through his lip to keep from crying out as his orgasm was wrenched from him.

"Thank you," Severus said and pressed a kiss to his nape as he left, closing the door to Draco's chambers softly behind him.

It was only then that Draco allowed himself to cry, remembering what it was like when Severus was an intense and passionate lover but sane when they made love. 

He never should have let Severus use Legilimency to see his deepest, _darkest_ fantasies.


End file.
